


After

by safarikalamari



Series: Touching Me, Touching You [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Canon Universe, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Geralt stumbles through falling in love with Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Touching Me, Touching You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	After

Geralt wasn’t sure when it happened. 

One second, his mind was plotting out sword techniques, the next, all he could see was Jaskier. 

Jaskier, who always had something to say. Jaskier, who found the light in darkness. Jaskier, who had never left his side after all these years. 

Geralt’s heart twisted as he stared at the man walking about the clearing, collecting sticks for their fire. How graceful and free he moved, humming a soft tune that Geralt ached to hear more of. He moved closer, watched Jaskier and his obliviousness to the world around him. It was beautiful. 

Geralt could go about this a subtler way, something romantic perhaps. But, he was fueled by instinct and Geralt reached out, gently wrapping his fingers around Jaskiers wrist. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Jaskier asked with a teasing grin. 

With the simple shake of his head, Geralt found his voice and tugged Jaskier close. “May I kiss you?”

The sticks fell with a clatter, Jaskier’s eyes widening as his mouth dropped open. Despite Geralt’s desire to look away, he kept his gaze trapped with Jaskier’s until Jaskier cleared his throat quite abruptly. 

“Please.”

Cupping Jaskier’s face with one hand, Geralt brought their lips together, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. Never had he imagined Jaskier’s lips to feel as soft as this. All worry faded from Geralt, his breathing even and slow. He wanted to stay like this forever, in the warmth that was Jaskier. It was only the need to see Jaskier that convinced Geralt to pull away and he watched with bated breath as Jaskier’s eyes fluttered open. 

“I could do that all day,” Jaskier spoke just above a whisper. 

With slow, careful movements, Jaskier’s arms wrapped around Geralt’s neck while Geralt hugged Jaskier close to him. Their foreheads rested together and they gazed into each other’s eyes as if they were seeing each other for the first time. 

“Does this mean you feel the same?” Geralt’s voice shook, so unfamiliar, a rare time of fear creeping up on him. 

Jaskier let out a small laugh, a smile gracing his face. “Always have, my love.”

Those very words struck a fire in Geralt’s soul and he dragged Jaskier back in for another kiss. With all darkness fading from his mind, Geralt made a silent vow to never let Jaskier go. 

He had found his home and his heart soared with the knowledge that Jaskier had found the same in him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i...love them....
> 
> [Tingle](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
